


How Chris and Zach met - This Man's a Thrill and I'm so curious

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Dark Desires - Mirror!Pinto AU [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is on the run, Chris is on an assignment to catch him. His prey is smart and reluctant to let himself be caught. But Chris is smarter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Chris and Zach met - This Man's a Thrill and I'm so curious

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my Mirror!Pinto Series, which is a WIP.  
> Please heed the series warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I neither own nor know Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, this is purely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be an insult or an allusion to their private life.
> 
> Betaed by wolfhaton, thanks bb! All remaining mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my native tongue.  
> Crossposted at my own LJ here http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/
> 
> Title from Maxi Priest's "The Art of Seduction", slightly modified

Part 3a – How Zach meets Chris

When Zach sees the pretty boy, he looks him over with interest. Dirty blond hair, white muscle shirt under a plaid shirt, washed out jeans over a strong, firm body. And blue eyes that seem to penetrate the semi-darkness of the bar. Zach licks his lips and eyes the strong jaw, full mouth and smooth cheeks. When one of the dancers moves close to the boy and pinches his ass, Pretty Boy jumps and apologizes, eyeing the other man nervously. Ah, a straight boy. Zach smiles. This night just got a lot more interesting.

Zach slinks closer, travels in a circle around the pretty boy, hides behind dancers and watches the tight ass, the inviting neck as Pretty Boy turns his head, seemingly looking for someone. Zach moves towards him, closer and closer, stands behind him and breathes in the strong, clean smell. He runs teasing fingers along Pretty Boy’s ass and is gone again before the guy turns fully around.

He stands at a distance, leans against the wall and smirks when those pretty blue eyes find him. He spreads his legs, shows of his assets and watches as Pretty Boy fidgets and stares. Zach knows how he looks, tight black leather pants and an open dark red silk shirt, hair tousled expertly and silver bracelets glinting in the light. Zach arches his head back against the wall, bares his throat and looks at Pretty Boy from beneath his lashes. Pretty Boy jerks, blushes, and stumbles closer. Zach hides a wicked smile. Oh, he’ll have tons of fun tonight. Pretty straight boys are his favorite, they are so… untainted.

Pretty Boy stammers through an introduction and some cheesy lines while his eyes roam Zach’s body before he guiltily yanks them back up to his face. Zach smiles mysteriously, speaks in a low voice, so Pretty Boy has to lean close to him. Soon, Zach has him pressed against the wall, is biting on his neck, tongue caressing one ear, and Pretty Boy gasps and throws his head back. Zach chuckles darkly and moves one leg between the other’s, shoves closer and rubs himself against the rising hardness. Delicious. Pretty Boy swallows and moans, closes his eyes, and rests his hands hesitantly on Zach’s hips. Zach rewards him with a hand down his pants, lets the other travel upwards to pinch a nipple, when –

Zach pulls back and looks at Pretty Boy. His face is flushed, pink tongue wetting already glistening lips, his breathing is labored. Now he opens his eyes and looks at Zach.

“Wha…? Why’d you stop?”

Zach smiles again, full of promise, and takes the other’s hand. “Let’s move this somewhere else.” Pretty Boy follows him, clutches his hand tightly as Zach pulls him towards the back door. Zach walks quickly, a slight frown on his face. He’s thinking, rapidly, plans his next move, plans his escape.

Pretty Boy is not what he seems. The shape Zach felt just now, under the guy’s shirt, that was a gun. And now that he thinks about it, earlier on the dance floor, he’s pretty sure he saw a tazer peeking out of Pretty Boy’s waistband. Seems like Pretty Boy is only playing the innocent straight guy, in reality he’s… something else. And Zach is quite sure he knows what Pretty Boy really is, knows why he came here. He was looking for someone, looking for Zach. And he found Zach, teased him, played bait and reeled him in. And Zach was stupid enough to let himself be caught… well, almost caught.

Zach has known this day would come, that he couldn’t run forever, couldn’t hide from Stephen for the rest of his life, but he’ll be damned if he won’t go down without a fight. Pretty Boy won’t know what hit him.

Pretty Boy is tugging on Zach’s hand, asking him where they are going, and oh, the man can act. His voice sounds perfectly curious and confused, his face just embarrassed enough and he keeps throwing looks over his shoulder, as if he were ashamed of being seen like this. Wants to make sure no one sees them leave is more likely; Zach barely suppresses a snort. He smiles at Pretty Boy, makes it appeasing and inviting, and pulls him through the back door into the dark alley beyond.

Pretty Boy looks around quickly, checks for witnesses, his free hand moves towards the back of his pants. Zach can’t have that, so he shoves him against the wall, keeps him there with a firm hand on his shoulder and presses his mouth to the other’s inviting lips. Pretty Boy freezes and relaxes again, keeps up his role as the innocent straight guy, puts his hands back on Zach’s hips, opens his lips and lets Zach plunder his mouth. Zach is eager to do just that, shoves his tongue into the wet warmth, bites at Pretty Boy’s lips and licks at his teeth. Such a shame, really – Pretty Boy tastes so good.

Zach moves back a step, surveys the other’s inviting body for a last moment. The he presses the tazer he stole against his neck, watches blue eyes widen in surprise, and grins when Pretty Boy starts to convulse. Zach watches the other fall to the ground, twitching and jerking. He pockets the tazer, steps over the body, smiles at Pretty Boy’s quiet moans and walks away whistling. Such a shame, really. Such a pretty boy.

 

Part 3b – How Chris meets Zach

Chris is quietly seething as he follows his not so harmless prey. It has been a long time since someone was able to surprise him that way, and he curses himself for being seduced by Quinto’s dark eyes. He only wanted a little fun before taking the guy back to Winters, and he could kick himself for being so stupid and not realizing Quinto was only leading him on.

Chris trails after Quinto, carefully staying out of sight, watches the slender figure move gracefully between the other pedestrians. His prey is smart, is careful, stays on bright streets, keeps close to people, but Chris can be patient, if he has to. He can wait, wait and watch, lurks in shadows, slinks closer, invisible. His prey is careful, but not careful enough. His prey is smart, but Chris is smarter. Quinto may have given him the slip earlier, but Chris is persistent. He can’t wait to wrap his arms around his prey, lock his handcuffs around slender wrists, hold him down and take him prisoner. Chris imagines Quinto’s face, dark eyes widened in shock, perfect mouth opening in a surprised gasp, Chris licks his lips and pictures his prey’s surrender. Handcuffed, arms twisted behind his back, caught and captured. And maybe then he can have some fun.

His prey makes his fatal mistake, and Chris grins a wicked smile. A woman walking next to him jerks back at the look on his face and Chris winks at her before hurrying into a side street. He runs along it, into the small alley behind the building Quinto just entered, hides behind a dumpster and waits. Sure enough, barely a minute later his prey exits the back door, a pleased little smile on luscious lips, convinced he gave his pursuer the slip. His prey is smart, indeed, but Chris is smarter.

When Quinto hears his footsteps, it’s already too late. Chris barrels into him before his prey can turn, slams him against the wall and plunges the syringe into that inviting neck. Quinto curses and fights, tries to free himself. Chris presses closer, holds his prey tight, delights in the struggles that create delicious friction between his cock and the other’s ass. His prey’s movement becomes sluggish when the sedative starts to work, his struggles weaker, Chris breathes in Quinto’s ear and nips at his neck over the needle mark. Finally his prey sags, limp, unconscious. Chris lifts him up, carries him behind the dumpster and cuffs him, grinning at the way the steel bands contrast with the silver bracelets. His prey is unconscious, graceful body strewn across the dirty floor, arms twisted behind his back, and Chris touches himself. He jacks off quickly, eyes on the prone form before him, comes in white stripes at the sight of long lashes and red pouting lips, tugs his cock back inside his jeans and goes to fetch his car.

 

 _Continued in Part 4._


End file.
